amor inesperado
by integra van hellsing
Summary: cedric es un huplefuf, la casa de los trabajadores y de buen corazon, por lo tanto el no podia dejar que molestaran a una niña..... el tenia que hacer algo pero que?
1. Chapter 1

Romance cedric-luna

Era un dia lluvioso que amenazaba con convertirse en una tormenta por esa razon la mayoria de los estudiantes se encontraban refugiados en las salas comunes tratando de hacer mas llevadero el frio que en esos momentos se colaba en el castillo, cualquier estudiante normal no se atreveria a salir a caminar por los pasillos del castillo pero este no era el caso de Luna, ella era una persona un tanto especial y peculiar ya que ella creia en criaturas magicas que ni la mas brillante mente se hubieran imaginado y no solo eso era lo que convertia a Luna en una persona especial tambien lo era su forma de vestir siempre con colores fuertes y llamativos que siempre estaban acompañados de sus singulares aretes de rabano o su collar de corchos.

Luna era tan especial que como siempre rompiendo cualquier tipo de pronostico habia salido a caminar por los pasillos desiertos de hogwarts ella no pensaba encontrarse con nadie ya que todos odiaban los dias lluviosos y ella queria un poco de soledad ya que en su sala comun no se sentia comoda, ella siempre era el objetivo de todo tipo de burlas y bromas cosa que ya le estab empezando a molestar, pero como siempre la suerte no esta de nuestro lado y luna tuvo la mala suerte de encontrase con tres alumnos de slytherin que salian de recibir un castigo.

Hey lunatica-la llamo uno de los chicos

Saliste a caminar para buscar algunas de tus criaturas extrañas para que te hagan compañía ya que nadia te soporta fenómeno¡¡-ledijo otro de los chicos

Mientras decian esto iban acorralando a Luna contra de una de las paredes, ella no le importaban en lo mas minimo sus ofensas ya que se habia acostumbrado a ellas.

Por eso fue que tu mama murio ya que no soportaba la idea de tener una hija tan fea y loca como tu – dijo el ultimo de los chicos que se estab cansando de que luan nuca se molestara por sus burlas

Aunque Luna era una persona muy paciente y no le importaban las burlas habia algo que ella nuca toleraba y era que hablaran de su mama por eso al escuchar decir eso magia involuntaria salio de su cuerpo lanzandolos al otro lado del pasillo mientras ella empezaba a correr con los ojos llenos de lagrimas hacia el lago

Cuando llego alli se sento bajo un arbol y empezo a llorar sin darse cuenta que alguien habia llegado a su lado y habia puesto un hechizo para que no se mojaran

Esa persona era Cedric diggory un chico de hufflepuff del mismo cuerso de Luna que era considerado uno de los mas apuestos de hogwarts no solo por lo atractivo sino tambien porque era un caballero que habia escuchado como se habian burlado de Luna y cuando habia decidido ayudarla esta habia soltado su magia involuntaria y habia echado a correr y el la habia perseguido aunque tenia que reconocer que esa chica corria bastante rapido cundo por fin la habia encontrado ella estaba llorando.

Yo no pienso igual que ellos –dijo cedric haciendo sobresaltar a Luna

Tu eres una persona muy especial y tambien muy bonita-continuo al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de luna limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas

Tu que haces aquí?-pregunto Luna saliendo del shock en el que estaba por la impresión que se llevo al ver a cedric a su lado

Nada solamente escuche como esos chicos se burlaban de ti y cuando decidi ayudarte los lanzaste al otro lado del pasillo y saliste corriendo y decidi seguirte-dijo cedric encogiendose de hombros

Sabes he estdo observando como se burlan de ti y he ideado un plan para ayudarte-continuo el

Por que tu me querrias ayudar?-pregunto Luna

Porque no me gustan que se burlen de las personas-respondio

Y bien cual es tu plan?-

Primero tienes que aceptar y después te lo dire-dijo cedric

Luna miraba perpleja a cedric aunque el la mraba con muvcha sinceridad y algo mas que le dio pelna confianza a Luna para aceptar

Ya se que es una pareja un tanto extraña pero se me vino la idea ademas a mi me parecen una pareja muy tierna

Dejen reviews cualquier cosa se acepta y sobre todo para saber si quieren que continue la historia y saber el plan de cedric sino la dejare


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling

* * *

II capitulo: conociendo nuevas amistades

Luna caminaba por los pasillos de hogwarts recordando lo sucedido la tarde anterior, no podía creer que una persona como Cedric le propusiera aquel trato y peor aun que ella lo aceptara.

_Flash back_

_Después de un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza, y con un murmullo susurro un pequeño-si- Cedric paso saliva como si lo que fuera a decir le costara _

_-quiero que seas mi novia…………………- luna lo miro como si fue una bicho raro. Pero después de salir de su ligero aturdimiento grito un ligero- ¿¿QUEEEEEEE???? _

– _Solo vas a fingir ser mi novia - le contesto Cedric_

_Y porque querrías que yo fingiera ser tu novia?- contesto Luna un poco confundida_

_Por mi padre- respondió el como si estuvieran hablando del clima. Luna lo miro aun mas confundida, Cedric al ver su cara lo único que hizo fue suspirar y explicarle el porque de su propuesta- lo que sucede es que mi padre quiere que yo tenga una novia perfecta el único problema es que en este momento no tengo ánimos ni paciencia para buscar a la dichosa novia que mi padre quiere que tenga- le dijo con un poco de fastidio en su voz _

_Aun no entiendo que tengo que ver yo en eso- dijo Luna_

_Pues lo que quiero es convertirte en mi "novia perfecta" – dijo Cedric como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo_

_Y porque no se lo pides a alguna de tus amigas ellas te pueden ayudar gustosas te lo aseguro- dijo Luna al recordar como las chicas del castillo babean por el _

_Porque mi padre conoce a casi todos mis amigos y amigas y a las que no conoce, me caen mal y si de repente salgo con alguna de mis amigas mi padre podría sospechar, en cambio a ti no te conoce - respondió serio_

_Luna lo miro con cara de resignación pues ya había aceptado- te veo en este mismo lugar mañana después de clases. Adiós- dijo Cedric para después salir de hay caminando con una sonrisa de satisfacción_

_Fin del flash back_

Ya era la hora acordada y Luna estaba esperando en el lugar indicado par su encuentro cuando de repente se le acercaron tres personas solo pudo reconocer a una de ellas y era Cedric pero a las otras dos personas no pudo.

Hola- dijo Cedric

Hola- dijo Luna un poco distraída en las dos personas que acompañaban a Cedric

Luna ellos son Tom y Elizabeth- dijo señalando a sus dos acompañantes

Luna los detallo muy disimuladamente Tom era un joven alto de cabello castaño de ojos cafés muy bonitos rasgos finos pero sin dejar de ser varoniles y parecía tener buen físico con un tono de piel morena y Elizabeth era alta de cabello negro hasta la cintura con unos hermosos ojos color azul oscuro que parecían casi negros y su piel era un poco pálida a diferencia de Tom

Hola- saludo Tom

Hola!!! Luna dime Eli no me gusta que me llamen Elizabeth suena demasiado serio- saludo Eli mostrando una gran sonrisa

Luna los saludo animadamente a ambos le parecieron buenas personas y también pensó que con Elí iban a hacer grandes amigas pero luego recordó que Cedric no le había dicho el motivo de su "reunión" así que le pregunto – Cedric me podrías explicar exactamente que hacemos aquí?- Luna la miro con una sonrisa autosuficiente y le dijo – ellos me van a ayudar a convertirte en la novia perfecta- en ese momento Elí los interrumpió – si no te preocupes vas a estar en las mejores manos – dijo con orgullo

Pero… esta "transformación" no va hacer radical ¿cierto? – pregunto Luna con un poco de temor al imaginarse a si misma vestida toda de gris con un falda hasta el suelo el cabello cogido y sosteniendo una sonrisa falsa todo el día

No te preocupes solo tenemos que hacer unos pequeños cambios en tu pelo, postura y también te vamos a enseñar a hablar correctamente haaa!! Y también de pronto un cambio de ropa también - dijo Cedric muy tranquilo mientras Luna lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras pensaba "solo eso?? Y mejor porque no me pintan el pelo de morado y me visten como payaso"

Bien entonces vamos a mi cuarto para que te pruebes alguna ropa- dijo muy animada Elí

Y luego de que terminen nos vemos en la cena para practicar tu postura al comer- dijo amablemente Tom

Me parece bien- dijo Cedric

Luna lo única que atino a decir fue un -esta bien- antes de que fuera llevada a rastras por Elí hacia el castillo.

JEJEJEJE que puedo decir solo un gran LO SIENTO en serio de verdad por todo este tiempo la verdad mil pero mil disculpas por esto

Sé que esto tal vez no era lo que esperaban lo sé, pero bueno así se dieron las cosas

Este capítulo va dedicado a:

The darkness princess

Dani

Bell29

Alexa Hiwatari

Gracias por sus cometarios chicas….


	3. Chapter 3

III capitulo: eres tu Luna???? O.O

Luego de ser arrastrada por medio castillo Luna se hallaba en la habitación de Elí la cual estaba buscando algo entre sus cajones. Cuando al fin lo encontró se volteo a ver a Luna y la miro con ojos traviesos y con un toque de maldad.

-¿Eli que estas haciendo con esas tijeras en la mano???- pregunto Luna con un poco de temor por lo que su nueva amiga tenia en las manos

-No te preocupes Luna. Solo pienso cortarte un poco el cabello - respondió Elí con una sonrisa que de cierta forma tranquilizo a Luna pero no del todo.

-¿Por qué?...¿ que tiene de malo mi cabello??- pregunto confundida

Pues es que tienes un corte un poco aburrido y anticuado-dijo Elí mientras se miraba las uñas. Luna la miro con cara de pocos amigos y antes de acceder le dijo- ¿pero no es mejor ir a una peluquería? No es que no confíe en ti es solo que no tienes cara de peluquera- dijo Luna con una sonrisa

Jajaja no te preocupes tengo una prima que es una experta con las tijeras y ella me enseño todo sobre el cuidado del cabello- contesto orgullosa

Luna al ver su determinación soltó una pequeña risa y le dijo- bueno esta bien pero ten cuidado bueno? No me gustaría tener que andar con una gorra todo el santo dia porque te equivocarte y me trasquilaste(N/Atrasquilar: es una expresión colombiana que se usa cuando te cortan un mechón de cabello y te dejan un lindo y hermoso hueco en la cabeza que se nota como 1 un kilometro de distancia jejeje). Después de una intensa sesión de belleza (pedicura, manicure, maquillaje -para nada exagerado- y el corte de cabello) Elí insistió en ir a la habitación de Luna para ver su armario. Al llegar Elí literalmente asalto el armario descubriendo con gran horror el poco sentido de la moda que poseía Luna. Encontrando vestidos, pantalones, blusas, chaquetas, faldas en diferentes colores que ni ella sabia que existían.

-¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto Luna al ver su expresión

- más bien que pasa de bueno – dijo Elí aturdida

-¿ehhh??- pregunto Luna levantando una ceja

- ps manos a la obra- ignorando olímpicamente a Luna

Y así iniciaron las clases de moda. Eli le pidió a Luna que se vistiera de acuerdo a su gusto. Luna hizo caso vistiéndose con una falda verde chillón que le llegaba a la rodilla con una camisa naranja y medias de colores con unos converse. Eli al ver esto abrió los desmesuradamente negando con la cabeza.-Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer-

Elí le dio a Luna consejos acerca de cómo vestirse apropiadamente sin dejar de lado de sus gustos por los colores extravagantes.

Mas tarde en la cena Cedric y Tom estaban hablando trivialidades cuándo varios compañeros a su alrededor dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta del gran comedor.

-¿Qué estarán mirando?- pregunto Tom

-No lo sé- respondió Cedric sin mucho interés, mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-Mira- Dijo Tom sorprendido

Cedric casi se atora con el agua al ver a Luna entrar junto a Elí al gran comedor. Luna se dirigía hacia su mesa con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que todos la miraban hasta sentarse frente a Cedric, él dirigió una mirada asesina a sus compañeros para que volvieran a sus asuntos.

-¡Ta da!, miren lo que he logrado con tanto esfuerzo- dijo Elí

-Que bien has quedado Luna- Dijo Tom con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Gracias- respondió Luna sonriendo tímidamente

-Hmp- Dijo Cedric-Después de la cena practicaremos tu forma de caminar

-ok- respondió Luna un poco sorprendida por la respuesta tan fria de Cedric

Después de la cena los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala de los menesteres (sala que se adapta a lo que tu necesites) allí Cedric le pidió Luna que caminara con un libro bastante pesado sobre su cabeza, Luna gracias a su torpeza, al intentarlo tropezó y cayo encima de Cedric lo cual fue cómodo para su caída pero no para la de el.

Luna al ver lo cerca que se encontraban sus rostros se sonrojo , lentamente Cedric fue acercando su rostro a ella………….

Gracias por su apoyo nos vemos en la próxima

Reviews?


End file.
